Spencer's kid
by kitsunegirl27
Summary: The team meet a kid who is brilliant. He looks a lot like Spencer. Is he Spencer's kid?
1. Finding him

Hello my name is Silas Miles Starr. I am only fourteen. My mom and stepdad have locked me in the basement of our house. It is dark and cold. I find some clothes and blankets to warm up in. I sometimes get food. I always have water because they don't want me die. I been in here over a month. I still have my muscles from training down here this is because I get really bored. Today I start searching more in the basement I haven't look at much because I afraid I won't get food. My kidnappers went to the store. When I am searching for games or something to do I find a phone. I turn it on to see if works, it does. I call 911.

"Hello this 911, what is your emergency?" a lady asked.

"Hello, my name is Silas Miles Starr, my mom and stepdad have locked in the basement of our home for over a month, can you get me out?" I asked.

"Yes, what is your address?" the lady asked.

"North Dighton Street, house 242, in Phoenix," I answered.

"Okay, the F.B.I will be there soon," she replied.  
"Okay," I responded. She hangs up the phone. Soon after that, people wearing F.B.I bulletproof vest comes through the basement door.

"Hi, my name is JJ, are you, Silas?" one of them asked. JJ is a female.

"Yes, ma'am," I answered. They get me out of the basement. Sunlight.

"Glad to be outside?" JJ asked. Before I can answer mom and step dad get here.

"Why are you here," my mom asked.

"We got a call," JJ responded.

"I reassure you there is no problem here you can leave," my mom yelled grabbing my shirt. I pull away which rips my shirt showing the scars from the beatings I got.

"You two are under arrest," one of the males say. He and one of the other males arrest them telling them their rights.

"You're very brave," JJ tells me.

"Thanks," I smiled. We all go to the police department.

"We did no wrong that boy is lying," my mom yelled.

"I am not," I screamed. One of the males hugs me calming me down.

"My name is Derek Morgan," he tells me.

"I'm Spencer Reid," another male told me.

"I would be David Rossi," another male said.

"I read your books," I stated.

"I am Aaron Hotchner," another male said.

"I am Jennifer "JJ" Jareau," JJ said.

"I am Jason Gideon," a male stated.

"I am Penelope Garcia," a female stated.

"I would be Emily Prentiss," a female replied.

"My name is Silas Miles Starr," I answered.

"How old are you?" Penelope asked.

"Fourteen," I replied.

"You are very brave," Penelope told me.

"No, I am just lucky," I told her.

"Do you have a good luck charm?" Spencer asked.

"My Nine Lashes dog tag," I answered showing him.

"What makes them lucky?" Morgan asked.

"My older sister Ayden gave them to me," I answered.

Spencer's Pov

He seems to be holding on for someone his age.

"Why aren't you in school?" I asked.

"I am a prodigy student and I finished university already," Silas responded.

"What happen to your sister?" JJ asked. Everyone silent.


	2. Finding out

**Hi, sorry for the long wait. I hope you enjoy the second chapter pf Spencer's kid.**

Chapter Two

"My sister moved to another state. She wanted nothing to do with the family. My mom and step-dad blame because she left me a note that said carry on, I know you can do it, Si." Silas replied almost to tears with the thought of his older sister's abandonment. I pull him close to offer comfort remembering my father's abandonment.

"Hey, you are strong kid! You can get through it," I whispered to him. He smiles up at me.

"Where am I going to go?" Silas whispered looking down.

"I'm can't be positive where you will end up," Hotchner replied.

"We'll make sure you end up in a good home," JJ told him.

"Thank you," Silas replied.

"We need to get to the police station," Rossi announced.

"Come on, you can ride with Morgan, Penelope, and me," I told Silas. I think the team was shocked I had the kid come with us.

"Do you need anything?" Morgan asked.

"Yes, can I go get it?" Silas asked.

"Of course," Morgan replied. Silas ran off towards the house going inside.

Ten minutes later

He comes back out running with three bags.

"Is that all of your stuff," Penelope asked shocked.

"Yea, I never really had much anyways," Silas answered.

"Do all teenage boys have little stuff?" Penelope asked.

"Well, everyone is different," Silas replied.

"True," Penelope responded leaving it at that to not push the him.

I wouldn't be surprise if it was because of his step dad. Back at the station, Penelope looked up the step-father and it did state he had other children. I do wonder who the real father is of Silas. Although, it did state, oddly, that the stepfather adopted him. It confused all of us that he did that.

"You guys look confused," Silas stated. We jumped up in surprised at this.

"We are," Morgan responded first.

"About?" Silas asked.

"We can't find your sister under the last name Starr and why did your step-dad adopt you because, usually, in cases like this the stepfather doesn't adopt the child," Morgan answered.

"Well, my mom had my step-father adopt me so I had the same last name as them, and my sister refused so they didn't give me a choice," Silas replied.

"What last name do I look her up under?" Penelope asked.

"Pierre, which is her husband's last name which is why could leave," Silas answered.

"I mean that's one of the contributing factor of her leaving was my mom wouldn't accept that she married her husband," Silas responded.

"Why did your mom not accept the marriage?" JJ asked worried. We all were worried for Silas.

"I am not sure why, but I do believe has to do with my stepfather because he seemed to not like him. Although, I can't be sure as he didn't really care for anyone other than his family which, of course, included me at first than I was accepted into a accelerating program and then after that he didn't like me because his kids didn't get in, Actually, one of them got held back after trying out," Silas explained.

"Hmm, this interesting," Penelope announced suddenly.

"What is?" Silas asked.

"I found your sister and father," Penelope answered.

"So, who is my father?" Silas asked impatiently.

"His name is Spencer Reid," Penelope answered.

"What?!" all us asked.

"Yup, you, Spencer, have a child, and don't remember," Penelope laughed.

"What about Ayden?" Silas asked. He seemed to be in shock and would be, too.

"She is your stepfather's child, and I am puzzled by the whole aspect of her having a different last name," Penelope answered.

"Maybe, they weren't married then and she got your mom's last maiden name?" Morgan suggested.

"They weren't and I am still confused," Silas stated.

"I remember now," I announced blushing.

"You were unassumingly young and got my mom pregnant and eight months, three weeks, and six days after I was born," Silas responded.

"Yup," I replied.

"So what now?" Silas asked.

"Well, do you want to live with me?" I asked.


End file.
